Grocery Samba
by Ochako107
Summary: AxM [ONE SHOT] Grocery shopping and dancing don't mix well... at least not in Misao's case.


**Grocery Samba **

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

Kamiya Kaoru and Makimachi Misao stood at the local grocery store, sweeping away at their cash registers…

"So, Megumi is having a ballroom performance tonight. Wanna' come?"

_Beep!_

"I don't know." The young woman tossed her long braid over her shoulder for the fourth time that day. "I have a lot of papers to write for school."

"It's a Friday, Misao!" Kaoru complained. Kaoru and Misao had been friends throughout middle school and now the two high school juniors finally got jobs at Himura Grocery. Minimum wage, but it earned them a few extra bucks in their purses. Kaoru gave the customer his change and receipt smiling, "have a nice day."

Misao swiped another can of chicken soup.

_Beep!_

"I want to keep my grades up you know," Misao rambled, "I can't be partying all the time."

"It's not a party." The blue-eyed girl tapped her chin. "It's a _social gathering_. Besides, we'd be supporting Megumi. She tells me she's got a great dance partner this time. They are even going to do the mambo."

_Beep!_

Misao rolled her eyes. "How _romantic_. We get to see some dude throw Megumi around a dance floor."

"It's elegant! Gez, Misao, where's your sense of romance?"

"I threw it in the furnace along with every other guy I ever went out with and sprinkled the _ashes_ over my flower bed as fertilizer."

"Aren't you the one who wanted to be a writer when you graduate? Have some adventure before you end up glued to a desk." Kaoru laughed.

_Beep!_

Kaoru smiled to Misao, "well just come if you want to. Sano and I are going to go. Seven o'clock don't be late."

Misao licked her lips. "Who said I was going to go?"

"I did!" Misao glared at Kaoru. Sometimes her friend could be so bossy.

"I am NOT coming and that's final." Misao gave the check to an elderly lady and wished her a good day.

"Oh really? Just wait, Misao." Suddenly, in utter horror, Misao watched Kaoru climb on top of her check out stand and grab the telephone. She punched in the speaker phone cutting off the monotonous background music playing and waved her hand up in the air. "Price check! Prick check on one scrawny _chicken_! Price check!" Kaoru cheered in her burgundy vest, black slacks and a gold pin reading, _'Hello, my name is Kamiya Kaoru. I'm here to help you!'_

"Get down you moron!" Misao hissed climbing over her own check out stand to tug on Kaoru's pant leg. "You're making a fool of yourself!"

"PRICE CHECK! On a bag of lazy old _prunes_!"

"Shut up! I'm not a prune, Kaoru!" The young cashier began to blush crimson.

"Price…"

"OKAY! I'll come, I'll come. Just get down or else we'll get fired you idiot!" With a forceful tug, Misao pulled Kaoru over, the two falling over in a heap and the phone clashing to the floor earning a loud amplified screech through all the intercoms in the store.

"Help, I can't hear, I'm going to crash!" Everyone covered their ears as an old woman in a wheelchair ran into a wine bottle, knocking it to the floor as well as everything else on that particular shelf. Everything from red to white wines tumbled down in a domino effect a loud breaking of glass and spilled wine littering the floors.

In the fruit isle, a small infant began bawling at the loud reverberation waking him from his slumber. His mother quickly whirled around at her child's cries, accidentally throwing a bag of oranges at a pyramid of cantaloupe sending all the fruits over the floor. The manager ran into the isle to see the commotion, when his foot rolled over one of the melons, falling over onto his back crying out in anguish.

Kaoru and Misao raised themselves from the floor, peering cautiously over the counter space to see the catastrophic mess before their very eyes.

"Clean up… clean up on isle 3… clean up on isle 5…" another voice called. Kaoru turned around to see it was that Kenshin fellow. His father Hiko owned the business and he simply helped out. "Clean up isle 1…"

An old man walked up to Kenshin and waved his cane at him menacingly. "In my day we knew just how to keep our shops clean! Not all this, rubbish on the floor. We mopped the floors till they sparkled, with _just_ a toothbrush! Why, kids these days…" Kenshin nodded innocently, but caught Kaoru's look. He stared her dead straight in the eye, sending shivers down her back.

She pulled Misao out the door as fast as her legs would allow. "Quick! Scatter!"

* * *

That night, Misao smoothed out her black salsa dress. "I can't believe we just ran out of the store… we are SO fired." She rubbed her forehead. Just what she needed: embarrassed in front of God knows who at her job, four papers to write over the weekend, forced against her will to attend a stupid dance, and to top it all of most likely she'd lost her first and only job. "I hate you, Kaoru," she muttered darkly. 

"Hey, it's not my fault." The other girl said dressed in a silky yellow cocktail dress.

"What the hell do you mean, _it's not your fault_!"

Kaoru placed a hand on her hip glaring at Misao. "Hey, the lady shouldn't have let go of her wheels."

"SHE'S _OLD!"_

"Not my problem!"

"_Kaoru_!"

"_Misao_!"

"Hey, hey." Both of the girls turned to their left to find Sano holding his hands up in front of his face, "It's great that you two know each other's names and all, but we better get in there because Megumi's the last act, coming up in about five minutes."

"_SANOSUKE_!"

The brunette ran into the building dodging a pair of high heels. "Damn, women are scary."

The trio finally found a round table to sit at, as they looked onto the dance floor. It illuminated a soft red light, the wooden parquet floor shining with natural beauty. Chandeliers hung over the huge ballroom, looking like hundreds of tiny fireflies dancing in the dark.

"This is beautiful…" Kaoru commented sipping a virgin Strawberry Daiquiri. "It's so romantic…" She sighed wistfully, "what it would be like to dance out there with all those lights, like spinning around…"

"Then you fall over and rip your pretty dress" Misao added.

"You like to ruin things don't you?" Kaoru raised an eye brow at her friend. Misao laughed and slapped Kaoru playfully on the arm.

"Hey, I think Megumi s coming out soon. You got the flowers, Sano?" Misao looked under the table to find a bouquet of Daisies in Sano's clammy hands. "What's wrong? Why are you so nervous, Sano?"

The boy blushed red and became ridged. "What? Who said I was nervous!" He looked down to see he was almost squeezing the poor plants to death. "I'm okay… I'm okay…just keeping it cool…"

Kaoru and Misao exchanged knowing glances. "SANO! Over there, it's Megumi!"

"WHAT! WHERE!" The boy got up quickly searching the floor as his friends began giggling. "That was SO not funny…" He sat down as other guests stopped talking and just stared at him.

The lights dimmed and a spot light formed in the middle of the dance floor. A mambo type of beat pulsed through the speakers and a flush of a cream colored gown came into the room following a tall man in black. They bowed to the audience before taking one another's hands. They stepped back and forth, dancing to the beat. Everyone watched with admiration as the couple floated around the dance floor.

"Wow, she's so good!" Misao whispered. Kaoru agreed and began envisioning herself spinning around on the dance floor.

Megumi held onto the man, her whole self being in time with the beat. Her partner proved to be marvelous. As they say: if the girl looks good you are doing a good job. And by the look of Sano's jaw that was almost hitting the floor; he was doing a fine job.

The partner spun Megumi then pulled her back in like a toy top before they ended in a striking pose. Everyone clapped for the pair and Megumi's serious features broke into a soft smile. Her partner spun her out and the two bowed when the lights turned on. That's when Kaoru, Sano, and Misao got a good look at Megumi's mysterious partner.

He was tall with long back bangs bushing his face. He had sharp features and quite frankly, breathtaking. "Wow, what a looker," Kaoru remarked. Sano fisted his palm as the two continued flattering Megumi's partner, making him angrier by the second.

"Yes, he really looks like the ideal prince charming," Misao nudged Kaoru to look at their seething friend.

Kaoru smirked and continued, "and those dance moves! Wow, I wouldn't mind him spinning _me_ around."

"Megumi must be so lucky to be dancing with such a great dancer. He probably practices with her all the time…" Misao dropped her voice low almost whispering it into Sano's ear. "Pressing her curves onto him as the beat rushes through his blood. Their hot sweat from all their labor mixing as she spins and dips in his strong arms…"

"THAT'S IT!" Sano got up as everyone broke out onto the dance floor to dance the cha-cha. Behind Sano, Kaoru and Misao gave each other high fives.

"Wow, that was great imagery, Misao."

"I was born to be a writer, heh." The two got up to also dance, laughing the whole way knowing how much it got to Sano. If it wasn't plain enough, just getting a rise out of Sano about Megumi proved more than enough that he had the hugest crush on her. He was just too dim-witted to admit that. Not to mention Megumi even_ told_ Kaoru and Misao about her affection for the guy but threatened to poison both of them if they told a soul. Well, they wouldn't tell anyone but it never hurt to torment them. "I can't believe he got _that_ worked up. It's just dancing anyway…" Misao muttered.

"Yea well, Sano HAS had this huge crush on Megumi." Misao and Kaoru burst out laughing again as they began to dance.

Megumi's partner was swept away by an old woman who wanted a dance with him, leaving Megumi alone on the dance floor. The music switched to a slow waltz as everyone paired up on the floor. She watched Misao and Kaoru pair up and dance while winking at her for a job well done. So she stood alone on the floor while the pairs danced around her. The vixen flipped her hair over her shoulder just in time to whack Sano in the face with it.

He spit her hair out of his mouth. "Would you stop doing that!"

"Sanosuke!" Megumi smiled. "Sorry, it's a habit. So… how'd you like my routine?"

"It was… uh… um…" Heat rose to his cheeks and Megumi laughed. "It was good."

"I concur! Aoshi is such a great partner. I don't even have to think about what's going to come after— it feels so natural when he leads!"

"Hey, come on, he can't be all that great," he replied, his voice cracking slightly.

"No way; he's the best dancer yet! Unlike you who can't even _walk_ straight." She watched Sano's anger boil over when he suddenly took Megumi's body with his own.

"I'll show you. I can dance too alright?" Sano began stepping back and fourth awkwardly while trying to count his steps.

"One, two three… one two three…" He muttered while staring at his feet. Megumi's eyes softened seeing how hard Sano was trying to make an impression on her. He didn't know it but she was already impressed. She giggled and put her fingers under Sano's chin.

"Look up, Sano." He did so but found his feet get tangled up again. He was about to curse but Megumi hushed him. "It's okay, it's okay. You… you're a great dancer." Sano just stared at her. She was being really nice to him oddly enough. As his eyes widened, she put her head in the crook of his neck and sighed as they rocked back and fourth.

"Why are you nice all of a sudden?" Sano voiced.

"Well, it's nice of you to dance with me, Sano. I don't think you ever did something this polite before."

He sighed and held her tighter. "Sorry, I can't dance like mister _suave_ over there."

"Sano, it's just dancing."

"You two look really close by the looks of it."

"Dancing is sensational, it's the feeling at the time, you wouldn't understand. It's a dance and nothing more, Sano. Why are you getting all pissed off?"

"I'm not pissed off okay?" He yelled out. "I just… I don't know." He trailed off as they danced.

She grinned and he could swear he saw fox hears popping out. "Are you envious?"

"NO."

"That answer was too fast."

"I was NOT jealous!" She lifted her head from his shoulder and stared into his chocolate eyes. "I was just… I wish I could ya know… do things for you that you like." She put her hand to his face and kissed him, pink brushing over both of their faces.

"Well, I liked that," She laughed. Sano's face instantly went beat red as the two continued to shuffle their way across the floor.

Meanwhile, Kaoru spun Misao away from her and twirled her back, the two girls giggling the whole time.

"Dip me," Kaoru said. Misao complied making a dramatic pose as she dipped her friend slowly. "Ah, ah don't drop me, Misao!"

"Damn… raccoon girl, you're getting… so fat." Misao struggled to bring her friend back up while Kaoru struggled to raise herself up also. "Ah, I'm going to…!" Misao let herself go and dropped Kaoru as the two fell on the hard ground.

"MISAO!"

"It's not my fault you're so damn heavy!"

"You're just weak!"

Misao gasped and shook a fist turning into a little chibi. "Take that back you hussy!"

"Ha! You deserved it!" Kaoru shot back. Both girls sat in the middle of the dance floor sticking their tongue out at each other. "Nayaaaa…"

"Excuse me; I must insist that you two stand up before you are trampled by other dancers on the floor." Kaoru looked up over Misao's head and Misao spun around.

Kaoru got a devious look that would have put Megumi to shame. "Wow…"

Misao had to silently agree. The man before them was tall with inky black hair, his bangs just barely brushing his sharp features. He held his hands out to the two young women. "Do you need help?"

"Oh… sure." Misao took his hand as did Kaoru as they instantly found themselves on their feet as he pulled them both up without a problem. "Thank you." The man's eyes fell on Misao who turned away slightly to bring her blush down.

"Yeah, her name is Misao," Kaoru chirped. Misao snapped her attention to Kaoru and blew her top off.

"WHAT!"

Kaoru turned away and closed her eyes smiling. "Yes, Misao is a horrible leader and she just practically dropped me on the floor. What a pity, I know I will simply have a huge bruise on my back tomorrow. You should really teach her how to lead properly. I must excuse myself; I need to sit down, good bye!" Kaoru curtsied and made her way back to the table.

"Is she okay?" He asked. Misao turned to the tall man and shrugged.

"She's probably on drugs letting herself ramble away like that. I told her that those berries didn't look right."

The male let out a chuckle and Misao found herself staring intently at his slight smile. She gave him her own wide grin. "Sorry." He coughed. "It is inappropriate."

"It's okay, I'm known for making really weird jokes." She laughed herself. "Anyway, sorry for her behavior, I should really get her home. Ya know…" She made a small motion with her hand as if she was drinking booze.

"Oh, are you sure? Why don't I help you're dancing?" He moved slightly to let Misao see the dance floor of couples dancing the Salsa now. The hot rhythms making her watch in awe as the flashing colors blurred around the dance floor.

"Oh… I don't know, I'm not exactly…" She stumbled all over her words. _'What happened to the studious Misao? Wasn't she suppose to be home studying? No, she shouldn't even be talking to this cute—wait he's not cute! Oh, decline the offer! DECLINE!'_ she thought rapidly.

"I will help." He began walking away into the mist of colors and Misao felt like he had her spellbound. She caught his icy blue eyes teasing her to follow. "I'm glad you changed your mind."

"What?" Misao suddenly found herself standing next to him again in the sea of people as he took her petite hands in his larger ones. "How? When? What?"

"Just feel the beat… if you are to be the leader, you need to know…" He caught her jade eyes again and Misao just could not tear them away as she felt herself moving in time with him. She didn't even really know she was moving, his eyes just holding hers as her body followed his. "A leader practices every day… unconsciously they are feeling a rhythm." He spun her away from him fast, and then pulled her back in like a spinning top. Their faces were centimeters away from each other as Misao held her breath. "Always feel the beat pumping through your blood." He smirked and spun her out slowly and gripping her waist once again. "Do you feel it, Misao?"

"I… I do…" she breathed carefully, feeling herself growing hotter as this man spoke in his husky tone. She liked the way her name rolled off of his tongue. "It feels like… something you can't have." She felt adrenalin pump through her as she narrowed her eyes slightly. She pushed him back slightly while taking the lead suddenly. "It feels like you are so close; the beat drawing to a climax." She pulled him close then took steps to the right, spinning them around. "When suddenly," She spun him away with all the strength she could muster pulling him away like a crack of a whip, "you have your heart ripped out and you drop like a ton of bricks."

He stayed silent as his icy eyes pierced her defiant ones. It seemed as if he was trying to reach down into her soul. She wanted to look away but she just couldn't they were just so damn mesmerizing. He let her hand go and bowed graciously to her. Misao blushed again. He was such a gentleman, but still mysterious! "She's crazy."

"What?" She was knocked out her thoughts.

He stood up straight, "your friend. She is crazy. You are a wonderful leader." Suddenly the music changed again.

The Tango.

Misao grinned to the stranger and shook his hand. "Eh, thank you for the lesson. It was very inspiring. But still, I'm not the best leader, and Kaoru is simply a bad dancer to begin with. Give the girl a bokken and she knows exactly what to do with it." The man raised an eye brow and she blushed. "No, nothing perverted like that! Ew, nasty!" She laughed out loud.

"Well, before you leave, may I have one more dance?" Misao looked around and pointed at herself. "Yes, you." He bowed and put his hand out, "it would be my honor, Miss Misao." He slowly raised his eyes to meet her stunned ones. She stood there wringing her hands as if making the biggest decision of her life. He grinned inwardly, _'how cute.'_

After a moment, she grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "What the hell, I might as well." The mystery man took hold of her hand and led her across the dance floor. Misao couldn't help but feel happy. He sure as hell was a good dancer. Maybe not a great conversationalist, but a hell of a good dancer.

Kaoru watched her friends dance around the ballroom while she rubbed her sore bottom. "Stupid Misao… she's not even strong enough to hold me up." She scowled instantly turned into a small grin. "Oh well, at least she and Sano look like they're having fun." She leaned on the table and closed her eyes, the beat of the tango engulfing her as she imagined her self dancing once again. What it would be like to have your evening stolen by someone…

* * *

"You looked _real _cozy yesterday night." 

_Beep!_

"You shut up! He was just dancing with me! It was two dances and that's it. After that the moment was broken and we all went back to our shit hole lives, okay?"

_Beep!_

"But your eyes looked so glazed over in the car. I bet you were still thinking about him, hua, Misao?"

_Beep!  
_

"_Kaoru!"_

"_Misao!"_

"Oh no, not the whole name calling thing again." Sano instantly found a large box of Tide detergent in his face. "Blah, damn it, when will you people stop THROWING shit at me!"

"When you stop popping out of no where and butting into the conversation," Kaoru growled.

"Yeah, this is an A B conversation so C you later." Misao snapped her fingers side to side and laughed.

"Aww, little Misao knows her ABC's." Sano cooed. A brick of frozen spinach made contact with his chest. "DAMN IT!"

"That's what you get, meany," Misao laughed.

"Well, I will have to agree with Kaoru on this one, you did look pretty close to that dancer guy." Sano leaned on Kaoru's check out stand.

"We were dancing! You have to be close to each other so just drop it!" Misao grew angry by the second. "What about you and Megumi, hua? You two totally disappeared after the recital. I could have sworn you two got abducted by aliens or something."

"Che, it's more like they found themselves some sleazy hotel room," Kaoru muttered to herself. Misao burst out laughing and Sano's face darkened.

"I'm not like that, missy."

"I know, I know. I'm kidding." Kaoru turned to Misao. "They didn't even make it to the hotel; they just did it in the car."

"HAHA!"

"KAORU, YOU LITTLE!" Sano was about to strangle the girl when someone's cough interrupted the trio.

"Shouldn't you two be working?" Kenshin asked holding a clip board.

"Ah! Mister Himura!" Misao turned her attention to her cash register and began polishing the buttons. "I was just, you know…"

"I am sure…" Kenshin raised an eye brow and turned to Kaoru. "Miss, Kamiya, I wanted to talk to you about your behavior yesterday." Kaoru's blood ran cold and she turned to her supervisor. "I do not understand why you took off the other day."

"I… I'm sorry." Kaoru came up to Kenshin's face and pleaded. "I freaked out and didn't know what to do! I didn't want Misao t get in trouble for my actions and and… oh but you don't know me that well! Sir, I will put in extra hours and help out later nights. I was just so afraid at that time because you looked so scary! I will make it up to you I promise!"

Kenshin backed up a little his eyes slightly widening. "It's okay, it's okay. I was going to suggest you'd help me after hours to store cans on shelves and such, but it seems you have beat me to it. Do not let it happen again Miss. Kamiya, you are a good…person." Kaoru blinked as he faltered in what to call her. _'A good 'what'? What was that?_' Kaoru wondered to herself.

"Yes sir!" Kaoru clasped her hands happily. "I will do my best!"

Kenshin chuckled and turned away. "Okay then."

Kaoru walked back to Misao and Sano and smiled. "I saved our asses!"

"Psh, Himura is too nice for his own good and it doesn't help that you're his favorite," Misao teased while wiping down a conveyor belt.

"I am NOT."

Sano and Misao exchanged glances. "Denial."

Later that afternoon, Misao was assigned to refill the shelves. She pulled on her head phones (even though this was prohibited) and quietly put cans onto shelves. Kaoru was mopping up a mess some kid made. He thought it would be funny to spray whip cream all over the isle, along with his buddy to top it with chocolate sauce.

Beautiful.

She could still hear Kaoru's mumbling.

Misao shrugged her small shoulders and continued to bob her head to the radio. An annoying song played next and she cringed. "They have seriously got to get better writers to these songs." She flipped through the stations, half of them not working until she found a tune she liked. It was some kind of a swing song with a pretty good beat. She bounced slightly while placing the appropriate can of mangoes in its place. She had to reach on to a higher shelf, but because of her shortness she settled for standing on a lower shelf to reach it.

She stretched her arm up to place the can carefully in its place. A quiet moaning and rumbling was felt in her throat as she experienced a cool draft when her belly was slightly exposed. "I… I can't reach…" She finally got the can to stand on the shelf, but lost her footing on the lower shelf and fell to the ground.

Knowing a story like this, Misao hoped that a handsome man would come to her rescue and catch her—centimeters from the ground. She would open her eyes to a pair of crystal blue eyes…

YEAH RIGHT.

Misao fell with a plop as her butt connected with the hard ground. So much for a tight rescue from prince charming. She got up and rubbed her bottom while laughing at herself. At least no one was there to see that. Once again,

YEAH RIGHT.

"Ohoho, what's wrong weasel girl? Inanimate objects hurting you again?" Misao turned to the side to see Megumi holding a can of pears in one hand and her red basket in the other. As always, the female looked sharp in her blue jeans and white tank top complete with her famous red lipstick. She walked up to Misao and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, I think they have an institution for vertically challenged people."

"What do you _want_, Megumi?" Misao hissed while batting the older collage student away.

"Can I have a can of mangoes?" Misao just gave her a look. Megumi laughed and reached up on the high shelf for the can herself. "I'm kidding, I can get it myself." She placed the cans into her basket and Misao relaxed and chuckled herself.

"How much do you want to bet they have a security camera set up somewhere and they make me put cans up just to see me fall over? 'Haha, poor vertically challenged Misao can't reach the shelves so let us humiliate her.' –And they just sit in the security room laughing."

"You're too cruel to yourself," Megumi laughed.

"Yeah well…" Misao licked her lips and began shelving items again. "I better get back to work."

"You know…" Megumi made Misao pause again after she heard her next words, "you left quite an impression on my dance partner."

Misao flew ten feet in the air and dropped a can. "Wh—what?"

"You remember."

"Of course I do! I mean… yea what about him?"

"Nothing." Megumi began walking away. "He just seemed a little distracted today. I'll see you later, Misao."

The young girl held the can in her hand and stared down at the label of Pineapples. "He… he thought about me?" She shook her head and began shelving again. "I didn't even ask his name…"

Misao worked in silence for half an hour while listening to the dance station. When she was finished her isle, everything was full and in the exact order. She smiled to herself on a good job and was about to leave the isle when another tune picked up on the radio.

The Tango.

How she would love to return to the previous night and keep dancing with the stranger. "How did it go again?" She wondered to herself. She glanced around to make sure no one was in the isle before propping her hands up as if she was holding someone and took a few steps. "No, that's not right…" She positioned herself again to do a promenade but she just couldn't quite get the steps right. _'Just feel the beat…'_ His voice reminded her. She waited for the beat and began to flow once again. "Just pretend… it's with him…" She laughed to herself. She pushed herself through the isle biting her lip to refrain from laughing out. After a few steps, she could practically feel his strong, warm hands helping her move around the room. Her eyes closed as she replayed the night over in her head. School and work could wait and let her have a few moments lost in her own thoughts.

After the song ended, she paused to flutter her eyes open. If she would have known, she would have died, cremated herself, and wrote her entire eulogy on the spot to save herself from embarrassment. There they _all_ were. Watching her with smiles or some kind of emotion:

Kaoru with a wiry grin matching Megumi, Kenshin with an eye brow raised, Sanosuke with that stupid grin slapped on his face and the person she hoped to _Lord_ wouldn't see her dancing alone. All standing at the isle, staring at _her_ staring at _them._

"I did not know you worked her, Misao," his icy blue eyes seemed to almost hold humor in them. Almost…

"Oh… my…" She threw her walkman down and burst out with her cheeks a flame, "is the grocery store the new hang out? What the hell are you all still doing here!"

"I work here," Kaoru said.

"As do I," Kenshin seconded.

"I was finishing my grocery shopping," Megumi laughed.

Sano replied, "I was following the fox lady."

Misao glared at the other male. "I was simply grocery shopping and noticed everyone crowding this isle," he stated. "But I have to say, your form is slightly off."

Everyone turned to him in shock. Kaoru clapped her hands together and let out a deep breath. "Ohhh… wrong thing to say."

"Excuse me?" Misao came up to him and glared. "I told you, I'm no damn dancer so what the heck does it matter!"

"You were just…"

"I KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING!" She screamed. Everyone held their laughter and escaped the wrath of Misao. The man sighed and put his basket down.

"I was simply coming in here to grab a few cans of fruit, but I guess I have to grab a _fruit cup_ now."

"What? Are you calling me fruity!"

He took hold of her waist once again and Misao melted. It was something about how he led her with his hands at just made her fall away from the world. "You see, you need to count your steps in the right beat." He led her gently down the isle showing her correct form. "Like so."

She was at loss of words. She couldn't believe he was here, in a grocery store, teaching her how to dance the tango… correctly. He let go of her and collected his basket once again making his way down the isle to pick up the can of mangoes. "Your movements were graceful, just not in time correctly, Misao. If you would like you could drop by the studio Megumi and I…"

"What is your name?"

He paused before dropping the can into the basket. She started at his back blankly as he gave her a thought.

"What is you name?" She asked again. "It is only fair since you know mine."

He finally turned around, his features slightly relaxed, "Aoshi."

"Aoshi… it's nice." Misao smiled and extended her hand. "Now we are formally introduced."

He took hold of her hand and brushed his lips ever so slightly on the back of her hand. "I see…" He watched her face turn pink then angry as she snatched her hand back.

"Who gave you permission to do that!" She yelled. "You don't know where my hand has been! And, and you don't see me going around kissing other people's hands and stuff!"

"Excuse me then."

Misao waved her hand at him, "no, no really it's okay. I…" She chuckled nervously, "…I kind of liked it actually." She smiled warmly at him. _'So maybe, he is prince charming after all.' _Aoshi was amazed how her moods could change so swiftly. This girl was really something… really unusual.

To think Misao was worrying about her four papers she had to do that weekend, and having to sit through some boring ballroom recital. Now here she was conversing with a truly brilliant dancer who nearly took her breath away with just the flick of his wrist. Not only that but perhaps something more would come of all this. After all, how do you forget someone who you caught _dancing_ at the grocery store? A tango is not just a one time thing. It is truly a desire and genuine sensation of two people.

END

**Don't forget to R&R! Hope this one-shot is okay. I haven't written much RK in a while so this is a start.**


End file.
